


A Spring Gathering

by johanirae



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Fluffy illustration inspired by Elletromil's fanfic Of Flowers, Thunderstorm and Tranquility





	A Spring Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Flowers, Thunderstorm and Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947547) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil). 



And two details:  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a drawing request by the ever talented Elletromil, and was also inspired by her beautiful prose. I love drawing the fairy tale elements inside.  
> Harry's costume has more animal elements, with fur and feathers and leather. It's kind of a spring costume born of winter. On the other hand Eggsy's has more plant elements inside.


End file.
